


March 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to wince from Silver Banshee's attack.





	March 17, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl started to wince from Silver Banshee's attack before she smiled when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell knocked the enemy down in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
